El cielo se cae
by Takiya Skrywer
Summary: El cielo siempre será aquello que te hará sentir a salvo, aquello en lo que puedas encontrar refugio, y aquel lugar al que siempre podrás regresar. Pero, ¿qué se supone que debes hacer si tu cielo comienza a derrumbarse? Esta es la historia del cielo de los Vongola y los sucesos que provocaron su caída.


Dicen que realmente no importa dónde te encuentres, si estás en el desierto, en la guerra, o muy lejos de tu querido hogar; que estés donde estés, lo único que necesitas si te sientes desanimado, con dudas, nostálgico o simplemente cansado, es levantar la mirada, observar el cielo, respirar, y seguir caminando.

Dicen que ese "cielo" no tiene porqué ser literalmente el cielo que todos vemos y conocemos; que bien puede ser un objeto, una ciudad, una imagen, una memoria o incluso una persona. Pero que sea lo que sea, tu cielo siempre será algo que siempre te hará sentir a salvo, aquello en lo que puedas encontrar refugio, y aquel lugar al que siempre podrás regresar.

Dicen también, que a lo largo de nuestras vidas, nuestro cielo no será siempre el mismo, que puede cambiar y que **va** a cambiar. Pasando de ser la figura materna a nuestro muñeco favorito, de nuestro muñeco favorito a personajes tales como superhéroes, y de superhéroes a… bueno, eso depende de cada uno.

El problema con esto es que nos enseñan que dependeremos de este "cielo" toda nuestra vida, pero nadie nos dice qué hacer si perdemos aquello que nos sirve de guía, de apoyo y/o consuelo. Nadie nos enseña nunca qué hacer sin un cielo que ilumine nuestras mañanas y obscurezca nuestras noches, un cielo que pueda mostrarte el camino con su luz cuando estás perdido y no puedes verlo, un cielo que pueda esconderte del mundo y dejarte descansar bajo sus alas cuando estás cansado, tienes miedo y crees que ya no puedes seguir más. Un cielo que siempre esté, aún cuando esté nublado o lloviendo y no podamos verlo.

Lo que nadie jamás nos dice y nadie nunca nos dirá es que esto es posible, que puede ocurrirle a cualquiera de nosotros en el momento menos esperado. Porque si, todos lo saben, pero nadie realmente lo entiende.

Nadie tampoco nos dice qué debemos hacer si nuestro cielo se cae; ¿Qué medidas hay que tomar, qué tenemos que decir, cómo se supone que debemos proceder? Realmente no importa a quién se lo preguntes, nadie te lo dirá. ¿Por qué? Quizás por que nadie realmente lo sabe. Quienes han perdido su cielo ya no saben qué hacer en prácticamente ningún aspecto de su vida, y quienes no lo han perdido, no podrán entender. Si imaginar, pero no entender.

O al menos, eso era lo que creía hasta que él apareció… Lo conoció un martes, y eso era algo que quedará gravado en sus recuerdos. El año escapaba a su memoria, a pesar de que había intentado recordarlo en muchas ocasiones. Todos decían que estaba bien, que no debía presionarse y que recordar la fecha exacta realmente no importaba.

Ninguno de ellos entendía. Recordar… recordar eso _era _importante. Esa persona que lo había marcado… _tenía_ que recordar la fecha en que la había conocido… si tan solo pudiera hacerlo, entonces cambiaría tantas cosas…

La solución que esta persona le había presentado era ingeniosa y la idea en si era increíblemente simple y práctica. El problema se encontraba en otra parte, pero para poder comprender esto, entonces habría que dar vuelta varias páginas en el almanaque. Deberíamos dar vueltas hasta llegar a un martes, porque martes fue el día en que todo comenzó.

Ese martes era como cualquier otro martes, el sol había salido, las aves habían cantado y todos los habitantes de Namimori se habían levantado para cumplir con sus respectivas tareas y rutinas diarias. Nadie jamás habría sospechado que ese mismísimo martes, un martes tan normal y corriente como ese, sería el martes en que el cielo comenzaría a caer.

* * *

Bueno, esta es mi primer historia. Espero este pequeño Prólogo sea de su agrado y... bueno, por ahora lo más que puedo hacer es pedir reviews(? e informarles que estaría buscando un Beta, así que si alguien sabe de alguien, o algguien está interesado solo avísenme n.n también pueden sentirse libres de mandar sus opiniones y si creen que la historia no vale la pena también pueden decírmelo! :D  
Taki-san


End file.
